Sunrise
by Adin Allivuruk
Summary: The curtain has gone down on the story of Bella and her life in Forks, now it's time for it to rise back up on a new era...
1. Generation 2

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I promise I will update all my stories by the time break is over!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the kids.**

**Rebecca (14)-Sam and Emily's daughter**

**Robin (17) –Sam and Emily's son**

**Lizzie (14)-Jacob and Ashley's daughter**

**Katherine and Kyle (14)-Quil's and Kim's twins**

**Nia (4)-Jared and Kim's daughter **

**Marci (16) - Paul and Sarah's daughter**

**Charlotte (300) - Vampire**

**Vera (500) - Vampire**

**Iris (300)-Vampire**

**Evangeline (500)-Vampire**

**Vincent (500)- Vampire**

**TWILIGHT ROCKS!! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME IF THIS SHOULD BE MADE IN TO A STORY! I will update on the others so don't worry, I was studying for tests, I got a B on the SS test, but since my tech teaches us hard stuff, I a B in his class is worth an A in the other SS class!**


	2. Arrivals Part 1

**Author's Note: OMG!!!!! UPDATE #1!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the kids.**

☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺

Rebecca (Becca) (14) - Jacob and Ruby's only child

Elizabeth (Lizzie) (14) - Sam and Emily's second child, only daughter

Robin (17) - Sam and Emily's first child, only son

Marci (13) - Quil's daughter

Tommy (13) - Jared's son

Katherine/Kevin (14)-Paul's twins

Charlotte (300)-Vampire

Vera (500)-Vampire

Iris (300)-Vampire

Evangeline (500)-Vampire

"God Lizzie! HURRY UP!" 13 year old Rebecca Black years as she waited on the Uley's front steps. Lizzie lightly trotted down the steps of her front steps.

"Take a chill pill Becca, school doesn't start for another 10 minutes." Lizzie Uley stated as they trotted down in path.

"I know! But I heard that we're going to have new students in our class and I want to meet them before they get attacked!" Rebecca answered while putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh ya…Robin mentioned that there were going to be new kids in his class too…he didn't seem very happy though…" Lizzie said, narrowing her eyes at the sky.

"You worry WAY too much for your age Liz." Rebecca answered while laughing.

"Me?! You were the one nagging about being late for school, what kind on kid worries about that?!" Lizzie answered back, lightly bonking Becca's head.

"Ha-ha, very funny! Look, I can see the school!" Rebecca yelled as she grabbed Lizzie's hand and ran to the school.

"Well class, as you probably already knew, we have two new kids, why don't you introduce yourselves ladies." The teacher said as two girls came through the door, both goddess-like. One had startling red hair and blood red eyes. The other hair ice blue hair and evil ice blue eyes. It's was hard to tell if they were horrifying or beautiful.

"Hi! My name is Charlotte Manson; this is my cousin Iris Marie. I hope we can all be friends." Charlotte, the red head, said, flashing a full set of pearly white teeth, stunning the classmates momentarily. The teacher, also awed, just pointed to a table with two empty seats in the back. Charlotte lightly trotted to her seat, followed by Rio, who glanced at all the students. Rebecca and Lizzie were the last ones to take their eyes off them.

"Can you believe it? They're so cool looking! I wish I had cool hair and eyes like them!" Rebecca signed quietly while staring at them, Charlotte and Iris looked like they were about the crack up from a secret joke. Charlotte was moving her mouth so fast they could tell if she was talking or not, the only sign telling them she was talking was when Rio smirked as she copied the notes down in elegant script.

"Is it just me, or is everything about them…old-fashioned?" Lizzie said as they stopped looking at them.

"They are, but that just makes them even cooler!" Rebecca said, Lizzie rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note: I wrote this at school so that's why it's so short, don't worry, I update this after I update my other fanfics!**


	3. Chorus

**Author's Note: I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOOK SO LONG!!**

☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼♥

**Rebecca (14)-Sam and Emily's daughter**

**Robin (17) –Sam and Emily's son**

**Lizzie (14)-Jacob and Ashley's daughter**

**Katherine and Kyle (14)-Quil's and Kim's twins**

**Nia (4)-Jared and Claire's daughter **

**Marci (16) - Paul and Sarah's daughter**

**David (15) - Embry and Norah's son**

**Charlotte (300) - Vampire**

**Vera (500) - Vampire**

**Iris (300)-Vampire**

**Evangeline (500)-Vampire**

**Vincent (500) – Vampire**

**Bailey (200) – Vampire**

☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼☺☻☼♥

♫7th period Chorus♫

Rebecca and Lizzie's least favorite period. What, you might ask, would cause them to hate that class?

Two words: **Jennifer Matthews**

Ms. Martin was warming up the class; she was going to teach them how to sing Seasons of Love from Rent as a reward for doing so well in the Winter Concert. Afterward she looked for the sheet music/lyrics for the song.

"Of course I'll get a solo, I'm gonna get Joanne part, she and I **both **have **amazing** voices!" Jennifer bragged as her clique giggled and showered her with compliments.

Rebecca and Lizzie were sitting in the back, far left, pretend gagging and mimicking Jennifer's annoying voice.

"Oh I have an amazing voice! Yea right! She can't hold a tone, she thinks just because her dad is a CEO she's better than everyone! I would love it if someone put her in her place!" Rebecca said, first imitating Jennifer's voice, then muttering her angry insult so only Lizzie heard.

Iris and Charlotte sat in the back, far right, Iris was doodling as Charlotte watched Jennifer brag, then turned her attention to Rebecca and Lizzie's cruel fun, even though it was all true.

"It looks like the Uley and Black girls seem resentful to Jennifer." Charlotte chimed her voice a soprano bell.

"It's none of our dealing, Charlotte" Iris replied, her voice a velvet alto.

"I just thought it would be nice…" Charlotte said timidly as she looked apologetically at Rebecca and Lizzie.

Ms Martin came back with a sack of Seasons of Love music books with a big grin.

"Ok class, I found them! I want girls who want to be sopranos in the first row, altos in the second row and baritones on the third; we'll see how this works out. The students shuffled around as Rebecca and Lizzie debated where to go.

"Oh come on! You know I can't sing soprano!" Lizzie hissed and Rebecca glared.

"Well I like the soprano arrangement, I'm going there." Rebecca finalized as she went to the first row.

The only seat left was by Charlotte.

"Hey Charlotte, so you're a soprano?" Rebecca asked as Charlotte smiled back and nodded.

"Are you good? I mean! Not to be mean, I bet you are good it's just-

"Don't worry Rebecca, and Iris tells me I'm good, so I think so." Rebecca chuckled beautifully, causing Rebecca to stare, and then smile.

Lizzie, in her anger, didn't realize she was sitting beside Iris until her voice broke Lizzie's anger spell.

"Are you alright, you seem upset." Iris asked monotony, looking at Lizzie with her ice blue eyes. Lizzie instantly tensed, odd, usually humans clam down when I look at them. Iris thought to herself.

"…I'm fine…" Lizzie said as they started practicing.

Rebecca and Charlotte were hitting it off very well; it turned out Charlotte was beautiful at soprano singing. Fear was evident in Jennifer's eyes and the thought of Charlotte stealing the solo frosted any admiration Jennifer had of the girl.

'_No way…I'm not about to lose my spot light to someone light her…'_ Jennifer thought as she glared at the red head's back.

☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥


End file.
